Landscapers often work on projects that include planting trees, shrubs, or other items. Trees are typically received with their roots in a pot or wrapped in burlap, and the roots will be in a compact cluster called a root ball. The root ball is placed into a hole and covered with soil. Newly installed tall plants typically benefit from the use of various stabilization techniques so that they grow straight up, even in spite of periodic strong winds and other stimuli. After one to two years, the roots of most plants will have spread and matured to the point that there is no need for external stabilization.
The most popular tree stabilization technique is the use of T-posts that are driven into the ground and stick up out of the ground by about three feet. Each T-post has a guy wire that is attached to the tree and operates to stabilize the tree. However, this above-ground staking solution has several disadvantages. One of the major disadvantages of above-ground staking methods is the effect on the physiology of trees—the methods actually inhibit tree growth. Above-ground staking acts as a crutch by preventing the trunk from swaying in the wind. Such swaying is believed to stimulate the tree to grow its roots to an appropriate size so that the tree can eventually provide its own stabilization. Above-ground staking prevents this natural adaptation. Further, the people who maintain these traditional methods are often careless and fail to remove the staking structures after they are not needed. A tree that is left indefinitely with a guy wire on its trunk will try to defend itself by compartmentalizing (covering the wire with bark and growing around the wire). A guy wire left on a tree will strangulate the tree and reduce its health.
Further, above-ground staking is unsightly and hazardous. For instance, in an open space environment such as a park, there will be children running around. Oftentimes, trees are planted near playgrounds and other attractions, and the height of a T-post is usually set to about the height of a child's head or face, making collisions with T-posts quite dangerous.
An alternative to above-ground staking is staples, such as those marketed under the brand names TREESTAPLE™ and TOMAHAWK™. Staples are one attempt at a solution to stabilize the tree by anchoring it from the root mass. The root mass is basically stapled from the exterior soil with these devices which are made out of metal. Like office-type staples, tree staples have two piercing prongs. Tree staples have one short prong and one long prong. The short prong is inserted into the root ball of a tree, and the long prong is set outside of the root ball and is driven into the soil. Thus, many applications require at least two staples to provide multi-directional stability to a newly planted tree.
Staples are bulky, expensive, and made of metal. One of the main disadvantages of the stapling method is the longevity of the staples. Staples are not removed, and their metal construction allows them to persist for centuries if left undisturbed. The metal is there and stays throughout the life of the tree, which causes safety concerns such as tripping hazards, especially when the staples become exposed by, e.g., soil erosion.
Another disadvantage is that some soils are very hard and prevent full insertion of staples. However, the length of staples cannot typically be adjusted by landscapers during tree installation. Thus, an installer may have to choose between using another technique and allowing some amount of above-ground exposure for the staple.